emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6781 (30th January 2014)
Plot James refuses to believe that Pete isn't covering for Ross. Jimmy gets drunk in The Woolpack at the beer festival, with all of the barrels to himself as nobody else is drinking them. James is appalled when he finally realises that Pete is telling the truth as he explains that he started selling drugs to keep them afloat. Ruby asks Bob and Brenda if she can clock off early as she has an interview for a care vacancy, and explains that money is tight. Bernice realises that James isn't going to turn up at the beer festival and sets about sampling the ales with Jimmy. Eric tells David and Alicia that he's going to move out of Farrers Barn and into The Woolpack. Victoria continues to try and encourage Val to talk to Eric, but to no avail. Pete explains that he was resentful towards James as he took him granted for so long. James hugs Pete, apologising as a hurt Ross enters and sees them. Moira's annoyed when she finds Paddy tending to the cows, but tells him he might as well finish. Ross packs his bags and leaves Butlers Farm, telling James that if he ever hits him again he'll kill him. Moira tells James that she doesn't want Pete living or working at the farm anymore. Paddy informs Moira that it looks like James was right about the cows having copper deficiency. Brenda hides her panic when Suzie returns to look for her purse. Nicola arrives in the pub to find Jimmy and Bernice both drunk. When Suzie suggests that Ruby stole her purse Bob is quick to defend her, but is worried as Suzie storms out, mentioning the police. Pete encourages Ross to stay in the village, he tells him to have a word with Andy about taking his place at Dale View. Brenda fears further repercussions when Bob later confides that he is worried Ruby did actually steal the purse. A drunken Jimmy falls asleep in the pub, so Nicola wakes him by pushing him off his stool. She's then forced to admit to Bernice that she over-exaggerated regarding James's interest in her when Jimmy puts his foot in it. Pete tells Moira he's flushed the drugs and begs her to let him stay and work at the farm. When James defends him, Moira scolds Pete but tells him he can stay. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Suzie - Helen Kay Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,460,000 viewers (24th place) Memorable dialogue Leyla Harding: (to Alicia Metcalfe) "What are you dressed like that for? Like Jimmy Krankie auditioning for Mumford and Sons." --- Paddy Kirk: (to Adam Barton) "Anybody ever tell you your mum's really scary?" --- Bernice Blackstock: (drunkenly) "Nicola! Can I interest you in a pint of Sheepy Nipple? (laughs hysterically) I mean... I mean tipple. Tipple." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes